End of an Era
by Xytosis
Summary: After eight years of peace and prosperity Team Avatar must save Republic City and the world from danger one last time. This enemy will be tougher, smarter and more powerful than anything Team Avatar has ever faced. It will be their final test.
1. Prologue

Years have come to pass since the Great Uniter was brought to justice and order in the world was restored. Korra moved in with Asami even though she is barely home they both enjoy the time they spend together. After her many years fighting the great evils that threatened the world she now fights smaller battles. Three years after the battle that completely reshaped Republic City she decided to take on a political role and now works with president Raiko and Bataar Sr. in an effort to rebuild Republic City to its former glory. Even now it is still a long way from what it used to be, which is,considering all that happened, no wonder.

Asami remained in her position as CEO of Future Industries and is helping with the reconstruction of the defenses and infrastructure of Republic City. She created a class of warships for the United Forces, named the Hiroshi Class. She also perfected the mech suits and air fighters. In her role she was also tasked with preparing the United Republic for future attacks from others and also from attacks with super weapons such as Kuvira's spirit weapon.

Bolin married Opal after years of living in Zaofu and working as the head of security, he also helped rebuild the domes that protected the city before Kuvira removed them while conquering the old Earth Kingdom. He put many of Asami's new machines to use in Zaofu and now works with Suyin Beifong, who was elected first president of the Earth Republic, on spreading Zaofu's advances in technology to the rest of her lands. Bolin also helped drive out the bandits that roamed the lands of the Earth Republic.

Mako took up his old position as a detective in the police of Republic City but has since been promoted to the Manager of the Security of the newly established Union of Democratic Nations, an alliance formed between the United Republic and the Earth Republic. He ensures that the military forces both nations supply to duty for the alliance are working together and not against each other.

The people are slowly getting used to the new peace and life is calming down. Many have started to reach for the stars and find their future in Movers or the realm of music. Others have slowly made their fortunes by creating large companies to replace the old ones destroyed in the battle for Republic City. However not all seek peace. Some powerful men with the money to fund a private army seek more fortune in a war between the Union of Democratic Nations and the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. They are influencing the new president Qin and distributing propaganda. Rallying the people and setting the mood for a war spanning the entire world. They want to risk everything the avatar stands for to make money for themselves.


	2. Chapter 1

"Korra? Where are you?" Asked Master Tenzin in his loud and clear voice.

"Hey, Tenzin! How are you? Korra's out if you want you can stay and wait for her. She should be…" Asami responed while walking into the large and spacious entrance hall from one of the side rooms before being interrupted by Tenzin.

"No time Asami! We need to assemble Team Avatar so you and me will go look for her! Bolin and Mako are on their way right now!" Tenzin's voice sounded tired but had not lost its unrelenting persistence.

"What?! Tenzin wait! Talk to me! Is Korra in danger?! We can take my car! I know where she is." Asami said, her voice trembling with worry.

Tenzin ignored her and continues to leave the mansion with much haste in his step.

"Tenzin! Stop right there and tell me what is going on! Is Korra ok?" Asami yelled with more furry now in her voice than concern.

"I don't know, but I fear Korra is in danger and it will take all we have to ensure her safety for the next few months. So I'll ask you nicely this time. Asami Sato will you help me find Korra and ensure her safety?" Tenzin picked up on Asami's anger and sounds very enraged.

"Yes. Thanks for telling me Tenzin." The furry in Asami's voice faded and she begins to follow Tenzin to the door.

They began to walk in silence to the car Asami's thoughts were all over the place. What if Korra was going to have to face someone like Zaheer again? She could not focus and she did not want to. If she focused she would have realized that for the first time in her life she was actually afraid of something. So afraid that even the thought of it had given her night mares for the eight years she had spent with Korra now. She feared that Korra, the love of her life, might die.

"So Asami. Let's go, we need to find Korra as soon as possible." Tenzin was already waiting in the car looking more worried than before. Asami did not know how long she had been lost in her own thoughts, she just hoped it was not too long.

"She told me she was going to go to the park and visit an old friend of hers. Some homeless guy she met when she first came to Republic City." Asami said while jumping into the car and shooting off down the driveway.

"I hope she is still there. We can't leave her on her own from now on. We must do everything to protect her." Tenzin started to sound desperate now. He knew what was threatening Korra but refused to tell Asami and Asami had decided that Tenzin must have had a reason.

Ten minutes later they reach the new park constructed in the heart of Old Republic City. It spanned the entire crater that was created by the spirit weapon and was populated by spirits and humans. It was a green oasis very similar to a beautiful forest in the spirit world. In the very centre of the park Bataar Sr. had designed a special temple where people from all nations could come to meditate and spend time near and in the spirit world. This place of serene beauty had become a second home to Korra and she spent many days here with Asami or Jinora. Often she would also come here all alone and not leave for three days. It was her way of leaving the world behind for a while and it had ceased to annoy Asami a while ago. Sometimes it is necessary to understand that there is no way that everything someone does will please you. It is just important to make sure that you figure out what is ok for you and what is not.

On their way toward the heart of the park, which is where Korra's favourite spot was, they passed many spirits and many beautiful flowers. What worried Asami was that they also passed something new: A man on a small stage talking about how the U.D.N. (Union of Democratic Nations) was being robbed by the Fire Nation. How they were stealing all of the iron from the Earth Republic to finance war machinery they were going to use against the U.D.N.

"Tenzin, who is that man over there?" Asami sounded intimidated which seemed to shock Tenzin who never had seen her afraid.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that he doesn't actually believe what he is saying. Someone is trying to force the U.D.N. into a war. That's why Korra is in danger. This someone knows she has the power to stop him or her and he or she knows that she needs to be dealt with beforehand." Tenzin realised that this was indeed a very terrifying idea when spoken out loud.

"Why would anyone want to destroy the peace we all worked so hard for? The world has never been a better place than now!" It was now Asami's turn to sound desperate and she truly sounded desperate.

"Once again, Asami, I don't know, but I do know that we need to protect Korra at all costs." This time Tenzin tried to sound reassuring and against all odds it worked, at least a little bit.

Asami nodded as they finally reached the temple at the heart of the magnificent park. They entered through the main door and were immediately welcomed by the scent of incense in the air. The spiritual energy in this place was perceivable to anyone even those not skilled in the spiritual ways. Here everyone knew the spirits and everyone loved them, but most of all Korra loved them. As usual she was meditating in her corner right at the back of the room. She looked so peaceful, as if she had never seen all the terrible things she had. The façade of peace faded more and more as they got closer to her. By the time they were right in front of her she seemed more like a seventy year old war veteran than a woman of not even thirty. Her face looked tired and her hair lost some of its old shine. One thing that never lost its power was the colour of her eyes, and now as she opened them after noticing Tenzin and Asami it was like seeing the for the first time. Piercing like ice, yet warm and welcoming like the sky. It was her eyes Asami had decided a while ago. It was her eyes the never failed to fill her with warmth and comfort. They did after her father died. They did when Asami had a bad day and even on good days her mood brightened and her smile widened when she saw those blue eyes. She knew she could not exist without seeing those blue eyes and it made her more determined to never let anyone harm Korra.

"Hey guy, what's going on? Did I forget something? Was there a meeting with Qin toady? Did I forget to check with Bataar on his progress?" While Korra's body bore scars of the battles she had thought her spirit was not burdened by them anymore. She had learned to let go that day in Zaheer's prison. She was still the happy and hopeful girl she had been over ten years ago, before she needed to save the world, before everything she knew fell apart, and before she had to set everything back in place. Korra was one of the strongest people Asami had ever met and she did not know how to put her feelings into words. So instead of speaking she gave Korra a long kiss. Not just a normal one, but the kind of kiss you share with someone who you know like no one else. The kind of kiss that keeps you awake at night thinking about how life finally took a turn for the better and how no price is too high to preserve this feeling. More simply: A kiss of true love.

"Sorry young ladies, but we have no time for your little moment of intimacy. Korra I don't know why but someone wants to start a worldwide war and I, we both, fear that you will be the first target. We need to take you to a safe place right now" Tenzin interrupted the moment the two lovers shared.

"What are you talking about? No one's going to start a war! That's crazy! Tell him Asami!" Korra was angry. She had faced so much in her young life just to be treated like a child again?

"Korra he's right. Even if they don't come for you first they will try to get you somewhere along the way. Sooner or later someone will bring new unbalance and when that happens we will need you!" Asami was pleading Korra to listen, but Korra just shook her head.

"Asami, Tenzin, why do you still not believe I am capable of keeping my own back safe? I defeated Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer and Kuvira! I think I can care for myself." Korra sounded genuinely hurt and it hurt Asami too.

"Listen Korra: We know you can take care of yourself, but I would rather be safe than sorry in this case. The world can't afford to lose you! And I don't think the world is alone there. Your friends can't afford to lose you. What about Mako and Bolin? Su and Lin? Me and Asami? We all need you Korra please let us help you!" Tenzin used all his talent for speeches to convince the avatar to listen and after a long period of thought it seemed to sway the avatar.

"Fine I'll come, but I don't want guards around me twenty four hours a day" Korra had something weird in her voice, something Asami had not heard in a while, but she thought it was perhaps fear.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mako!" Bolin was waiting outside the train station as Mako arrived.

"Hey Bolin. Did anyone tell you what's going on?" Mako asked with a rough voice.

"No… All I know is that something's wrong here. Why is no one here? This is the train station after all!" Bolin sounded deeply worried and Mako looked at him with a sort of fear that Bolin had not seen in him for a long time.

"All I was told is that President Qin might demand that the U.D.N. go to war soon. Luckily Su is delaying the process and I'm doing my best to prevent the worst." Mako was deep in thought and Bolin was worried mad when suddenly a few men came cheering down the street. They seemed euphoric, as if all they had ever wished for had come true.

"Weren't you two at the announcement today?" A man, maybe thirty years old, asked the two brothers. They looked at each other with confusion drawn all over their faces.

"What announcement?" Asked Mako who was the first to for a coherent thought.

"The President is going to set an ultimatum for Suyin! If she doesn't join with his forces the U.D.N. will be abolished and the United Republic will fight this war alone! Isn't that great news?" This time it was an older man speaking, perhaps fifty. They were no soldiers that was clear. This war was a war of the people. Somehow Qin had managed to get the support of the population. Bolin and Mako were in shock. Bolin could not grasp the idea of what was going on. There would be war and Su could do nothing to stop that.

"Bolin we have to talk to the President as soon as possible! He can't make decisions regarding U.D.N. military without consulting me!" Mako sounded furious but deep inside Bolin also heard fear. Mako feared war, he had kept the peace for eight years. This war would destroy all his life's work.

"Wait you're that Mako guy, aren't you? You have no power to stop this! You will have to obey the orders of your leaders!" The young man was speaking again. The euphoria on the men's faces had vanished, only deep hatred and anger were left.

"How about we do this the old way, Quan?" Said the old man to the younger one.

"You mean we deal with these guys the same way we do with other non-supporters?" The young man did not seem awfully bright deemed Mako. Even he had picked up on the old man's idea.

"Well, you can try, but don't forget who you're fighting ok? We don't want anyone of you hurt." Mako talked with a voice as a calm as the water in a lake.

The men seemed angrier now and were getting ready to attack. Mako and Bolin also prepared themselves. The old man was the first to attack. He let loose a salvo of fireballs at Bolin, but Bolin blocked using an earth shield. At the same time Mako swept some of the men away using a large fire sweep. Now the young man, an earth bender, began to attack Mako with a serenade of little sharp rocks. These men did not mean to take prisoners, their shots were aimed to kill. The other men, three of them and all earth benders, began to act as support for their friends. They blocked many of the brothers attacks with earth shields and every now and then they would try to unbalance Bolin or Mako by erecting earth pillars underneath them. After a few minutes of stalemate back and forth the two brothers decided with a short nod to go all out and end this quickly. Bolin opened by creating many small lava pools in the area so that moving was harder for the enemy. Then Mako propelled himself into the air with Bolin's help while evading blind shots taken at him and came down with a flurry of fire knocking out all of the men in one blow. Now that they were on the ground and immobilized Bolin caged them up in earth.

"To the president now!" Mako sounded like this was a drill he had practiced over and over again just so that if this moment ever came he was prepared.

"Right let's go." Bolin seemed worried about something but Mako put it off as just being his brother's reaction to the situation. What truly worried Bolin was that Opal had been stationed here a while ago and was supposed to protect the President. She would never have approved of this so maybe they attacked here the way they attacked Bolin and Mako.

"Who were those guys Mako?" Asked Bolin as they ran toward the new presidential office just outside the spirit park.

"I have no idea and honestly it doesn't matter. They want a war, I want peace that's all I need to know." Mako sounded worryingly stern and Bolin was deeply worried by the way his brother seemed to have changed. However it was not anger or professionalism, but fear speaking out of Mako. Even though he and Korra were long over he still held feelings for her and he would not let anyone harm her, ever!

The streets were clear for the rest of the way to the presidential office complex and soon it appeared at the end of road that lead from the train station straight to the heart of Old Republic City where now the spirit park was. The huge complex looked more like a palace than a governmental office. It had a large man made park in front of it which, as Mako knew, was used as the main defensive perimeter. There were large trees in which often guards were stations, a lake and below it was the headquarters of the United Forces Guards. There were many other defences set up but those two were enough to stop a good five hundred men from getting through. Mako never understood why Qin wanted such a secure perimeter but it was not his job to question internal military decisions.

"Mako, look at all those people! They must be waiting for a speech by Qin." Bolin now sounded absolutely terrified, all his years working in Zaofu had been so peaceful and even though he now had military training in tactics events like these, events where many people united against the authority, still scared him.

"We'll never make it to Qin if we have to go through all those people, Bolin. We need to find another way!" Mako was now so focused that all emotions had left his voice and Bolin could have sworn he was talking to a machine.

"How about the roofs? I doubt any one will get in our way up there!" Bolin said while he was already halfway up to the roof top of a small building nearby. He was immediately followed by Mako who flung himself into the air before using his fire bending to propel himself onto a six storey building right next to him. Bolin and Mako continues along this path using their impressive bending to get from rooftop to rooftop moving as fast as they could. It only took them a few minutes to reach the last house before the presidential gardens began.

"Ok, how to we go on from here Mako? You're the one who helped design this place. Where can we get in?" Bolin asked now also sounding more confident than before.

"How often will I have to tell you that I didn't design it? I just counselled Qin and Bataar Jr. on the military aspects. I never saw any of the blueprints."

"Well then think! Where could there be a side entrance? Are there any weaknesses you can see? Come on! You're the expert on this kind of stuff!" Bolin was not angry just worried that they might come too late and that Qin had already declared war against one of the other nations.

"Let me think of something. The front entrance, even without anyone there, is too fortified to get in. There's a back entrance in Spirit Park but that's also highly guarded. Wait! There is one entrance that only Bataar Jr., Qin and I know of. Come on! I know our way in." Mako said while he and Bolin darted of to the left along the rooftops until they reached the entrance to Spirit Park.

"Down there. See that little nook? That's the secret entrance for Qin "special" guest." Mako pointed to a small nook in the wall around the complex that seemed oddly out of place.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bolin said and as soon as Mako nodded the two brothers were on their way into the complex.

The first few corridors into the building were dark and moist. The brothers assumed that one of the side corridors they passed led to a secret entrance to the Guards HQ under the lake. As soon as the corridors began to lighten up both of the brothers went into a state of what can only be called utmost concentration and focus. They slipped around corners, stuck to any shadow they could find and quietly made their way up toward the private office of President Qin. They were surprised to find not a single guard along the way and suspicion began to grow in the mind of Mako and Bolin.

"Mako, why is no one here? Not even a single guard." Bolin whispered into the ear of his brother who seemed to also be bothered by the absence of resistance.

"I don't know, but let's not think about it and get on with it." Mako said while listening out for any suspicious noises. After a minute he waved Bolin along and they continued down the maze of corridors that would hopefully lead them to their nice chat with President Qin.

"On three I'll open the door and you'll walk in. Keep a peaceful stance, we don't want Qin to be alarmed and scared." Mako said as they closed in on the door to the private office. Bolin simply nodded and got himself in to position to march into the office.

"President Qin, we're here to talk!" Bolin said as Mako opened the door and he entered the office in which they suspected Qin to be at this moment. Both of the brothers were shocked to find that Qin was not alone in his office. In front of his desk made of the finest wood around sat a man dressed in the style of Republic City's finest and richest. He was tall and wore a hat covering his hair and face. It seemed as if he was of a pretty meagre stature and not very physically strong or impressive.

"What do you think you are doing in MY PRIVATE office?" Asked President Qin, a man who looked no older than sixty even though he was only forty, with a very irritated tone of voice.

"President Qin, as the Manager of Security for the U.D.N. I cannot stand by and watch you lead this fruitful alliance in a fruitless war!" Mako said in his best leading voice.

"Ha! I can do what I want with my own military! I don't need your approval and neither do I need Suyin's! Remember that next time you want to bust into the president's office." Responded Qin with a form of grotesque amusement in his voice.

"Not so fast Qin. I want to hear what these two have to say. Perhaps they can change your mind after all. Hehe." Said the man, who on closer inspection of voice and body turned out to be a woman, in a calm voice. Not in a nice calming voice, but the kind of calm that only occurs right before a storm breaks loose.

"Listen, we all worked so hard on rebuilding this city after Kuvira destroyed it with her war. Since then all of our efforts have finally carried fruits. The city is habitable again, the Earth Republic fully developed and the balance in the world was restored. There has been no threat for almost ten years now and I can't believe that you, of all people you, is willing to throw it away as if it were worthless. What is more precious than peace President, please tell me." Mako's voice was trembling with anger and fear, but his speech did seem to affect President Qin in some way.

"How cute. The little boy things his peace is worth something. Let me tell you why President Qin is going to war. He is doing it for me! Yes, you heard correctly, I bought your President and with him the entire United Forces. For what? For money of course! Now President, can we please have these little disturbances removed? Permanently!" The lady said without turning her head. She did not allow Qin to say one word, but after she asked him to remove Mako and Bolin he called for his guards like a lap dog. The brothers surrendered without a fight and were placed in a prison cell somewhere under the presidential complex. What the two brothers had learned today was more important than anything else and it needed to reach Korra, Suyin and the other world leaders as soon as possible. For now, however, the two brothers were well out of anyone's reach. Stored safely right under President Qin's nose.


	4. Chapter 3

Korra, Asami and Tenzin were on their way to Air Temple Island where Chief Lin Beifong, Bolin and Mako were going to meet them. They passed a few angry mobs of fire benders burning an effigy of a water tribe leader and demanding retaliation for what the water tribe did do the United Republic. After twenty minutes the three of them reached the harbour and took a boat to Air Temple Island where Lin was waiting for them. No one said a single word the whole way.

"Lin! I thought you moved to Zaofu after you retired!" Korra said with a voice full of happiness at the sight of her old friend Chief Beifong.

"I did Korra. Then Tenzin came along and told me and Bolin that we had to come to Republic City at once. Now I'm here and Bolin should arrive soon. Was Tenzin kind enough to explain the situation to you?" Lin was snappy as usual. Unhappy that someone had dared to disturb her retirement, but still it was obvious that she was glad to see Korra again.

"Tenzin gave me the basics, but he didn't go into a lot of detail about the what's and why's." Korra said with a stern look as her and Lin turned to Tenzin in search of answers.

"I can't tell you what will happen or why. All I know is something will happen and it won't be anything good." Tenzin responded to the searching look of the two.

"So what do we do then? Where do we go once Mako and Bolin get here? After all I heard it doesn't sound like there will be anywhere safe as soon as Qin makes a move." This time it was Asami talking. She sounded very concerned and the others also were starting to worry.

"I can't tell you that Asami. See this is the reason I am reassembling the old Team Avatar. Many of you have become important people in the world, keepers of peace and balance. You will know best where Korra is safe and you are the best to keep her safe. As soon as Bolin and Mako make it here you need to leave." Tenzin commanded with a voice so confident that it left no doubt that this plan was a good one. However the others were too worried about the current events, no one knew what would become of the world if a war was to break out such as the one the fire nation started so many years ago.

"I think it is useless to wait for Mako and Bolin out here. We might as well go inside and eat with Kya and Bumi." Said Korra who seemed to be desperately trying to find a way to distract herself from the momentary situation.

"Great idea Korra, come on everyone food is just ready!" Said Pema from the entrance to the temple signalling Korra and the others to come in. So they all began to make their way up the hill to the temple.

In the temple they passed many of the new air acolytes who had only just started their training. Many of them knew about the situation and looked incredibly worried, but against everyone's expectations Korra just smiled and waved. Lin could not stop herself from thinking that she had really matured quite a bit since their last meeting. The others also noticed that Korra was now much stronger than the last time she had faced great danger. If there was one word to describe how the others felt about Korra it was pride. They were proud to be able to say that they were there for the Avatar when she needed them and that maybe, just maybe, they had an impact on her that lasted through all this time. They all thought that their job of the Avatar's babysitter was over and while she did not need any babysitting she needed all of their help now more than ever, even though no one knew it yet.

When they reached the dining hall Bumi and Kya were already eating, but dropped their food at the sight of Lin, Tenzin, Asami and Korra.

"Korra… How are you? It's been a while. You look great" Kya said trying to sound happy but it was painfully obvious that it was just a façade.

"Oh my god Kya! You're killing my good mood! My, oh my, Korra haven't changed much since we last met. Still it's always a pleasure to see the good old Avatar. Even in the light of these more… well… serious circumstances." Bumi's voice started to waver and his enthusiasm and power died off with every sentence he spoke. It started first an idea in Asami's head, but then she needed to know whether she was right.

"Bumi, Kya, what do you two know that you aren't telling us?" Asami sounded more sure of herself than she was. She asked more based on a suspicion than real facts.

"Fine… We got news from President Qin. They're not good. Not at all" Kya finally said after a long moment of silence. She was not able to look anyone else in the eye.

"Oh just tell them what happened! President Qin has Mako and Bolin. They infiltrated his office through a secret passage and now he's using them to pressure Su into supporting his war. He also removed Mako from service for the U.D.N. and placed himself as emergency interim leader of the U.D.N. military." Bumi said, but to the others his voice felt more like bullets being shot in a crossfire of bad news.

"That's not all. Korra, he wants you to join forces with him in return for Mako and Bolin's freedom." Kya said and with that Korra collapsed to the ground. She had thought that the times of fighting were over for her. Now a war was just around the corner and no one could prevent it. She was barely aware of the people around her, and they seemed barely aware of her. Only Asami was by her side whispering some words. She was most likely trying to comfort her. Korra was barely conscious during these minutes while the others discussed what was to be done. Once she felt better again, she had decided, she would tell them what she had decided to do. She was going to double cross Qin, just like he would try to double cross her. She decided that she would take Lin and Jinora. When they reached the office complex Lin and Jinora would sneak of and locate Mako and Bolin. As soon as they found them Jinora would contact Korra and she would escape before President Qin could try anything stupid.

"Listen! I know what we can do. Lin, Jinora and I will go to the complex and face Qin. Then when I leave with Qin to settle things Lin and Jinora will locate and rescue Mako and Bolin. Once they have the two secure Jinora will contact me and I will fight my way out. That way there is no useless risk and hopefully if everything goes according to plan, no one gets hurt." Korra said while getting up on her feet. While she hated conflicts like this one she excelled at solving them. It made her truly come alive. It gave her a persuasiveness that none of the others had ever expected in her and at once everyone was convinced that Korra's way was the only way.

"Ok, but how will Jinora and I get it? We can't just walk in the front door with you." Said Lin, the only one who still doubted the Avatar's plan.

"Of course you can. The city is in distress people are almost rioting. Anyone who doesn't support the war is being targeted. Only a crazy person would go through this mess alone." Said Kya from another corner of the room. She looked worried, but seemed to agree with Korra's idea of not taking any unnecessary risks this time.

"Then let's assume this works out. We get in, rescue the boys and get out. What if Qin captures you? What if you don't make it out?" Lin once again proved that she was a very analytical person and while she often pestered people with her perfectionism she was invaluable when planning any kind of mission.

"I won't get captured! I can watch out for myself. Just let me do this Lin! I've not trained almost thirty years just to be bossed about and criticized by a retired police chief!" Korra responded with a furry she herself was not aware of, however it did seem to convince Lin. She gave up any further inquisitions and just nodded in agreement to the plan.

The next few hours the team prepared all they needed. Lin tried to find the blueprints of the office complex to find possible exits and entrances that she and Jinora could use to escape once they had Bolin and Mako. Korra was also looking for possible locations Qin might take her once she got there. They tried as best they could to get info on the guard plans. After four hours they had a pretty solid plan and were ready to go. Lin was still worried that the plan contained too many variables. No one could say whether any of their assumptions would prove to be true and this entire mission might turn into a catastrophic failure, but she knew it was their only hope to get Bolin and Mako without risking being double crossed.

"Korra it's time we contact Qin and tell him we accept his deal." Lin said while Tenzin started setting up the radio to contact Qin. After Tenzin had established a connection Korra took the microphone.

"President Qin? You know I never liked you and I always thought you were a bad President, but this time you outdid yourself. However this time you also win. I'll meet you in your complex in one hour."

"Very good Korra. I knew you weren't as stupid as some of my councillors tried to make me believe. I assume you will be taking some of your friends with you as guards? I'm sure you've heard of the state the city's in." Qin's voice made Korra and the others want to vomit. They had never liked him, but in this moment they despised him.

"Yeah, as I said, in an hour at your office complex. I will bring two guards." Korra said with masses of disdain in her voice. She disrupted the connection immediately.

"Let's go then. I do believe the Avatar is ready." Jinora said loudly. Over the years she had spent with Kay she had adopted some of his less likeable traits and found her love for sarcasm. However she was still as respectful as always when the situation required her to be. So the three of them set of late at night when the street fights calmed down and there were smaller crowds to rescue Bolin and Mako from President Qin's imprisonment.


	5. Chapter 4

"Opal! What are you doing here?" Bolin exclaimed as a guard shove him into the prison cell he was told he was going to stay in for a long, long time. He knew Opal was with Qin when he announced he would go to war and that she would try to stop him, but he never thought he would do this to her. She was too weak to answer, but Bolin could see her face flood with worry when she heard his voice. The cell was completely dark and let no light in. The door had now window, only a little locked gate through which they would most probably receive food, if they were to get any at all. While it was a small cell it could have easily fitted more prisoners without becoming uncomfortably tight.

"How can we get out? What are the walls made out of?" Make asked turning his head in the darkness to where he expected Bolin to be.

"Whatever it is, I can't bend it. Were stuck here for now." Bolin responded with a voice that revealed a plan which was forming in his head, but for now Mako did not pick up on the small hint. Opal was still too weak for most things people would consider more than ordinary for a woman of her age. She could not speak or move, all she did was grunt every now and then when Bolin moved her in his arms.

"Don't worry Opal. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see!" Bolin said after Opal grunted extraordinarily loud. The darkness in the cell was beginning to get to Mako and Bolin's head and their perception of time and space was altered. Soon they believed days had passed. Then it felt like months. Everything had been said and done. They tried to keep themselves distracted with some simple word games, but shortly after silence fell and their minds were being crushed by the relentless force of the darkness weighing down on them.

"Get off! Get away from me!" Bolin yelled many more hours later, shoving Opal of his lap. She let out a scream of pain as her injuries began to hurt after hitting the hard floor. Meanwhile Bolin was screaming incoherently and Mako tried to restrain him, but he could not find his brother in the dark.

"Bolin, you're ok. Don't worry it's only me and Opal in here! You're safe!" Mako screamed at the top of his lungs trying to calm Bolin who was pounding the wall while letting out quiet sobs. Mako felt what his brother felt. The darkness seemed like more than just empty space. It seemed to engulf you and slowly chew you before spitting you out. Mako had wanted to scream for what he thought were days now. While he worried about his brother he was glad it gave him a reason to scream his lungs out. It started to hit Mako that they would not make it out here with their sanity intact unless they were released soon. He could feel his own mind slip into madness.

From one moment to another the darkness around Mako vanished. He was no longer in a confined space, nor was he outside and free. He was somewhere in nowhere. All around him was light now, it blinded him and his eyes began to hurt. However after a few moments Mako realized he was indeed outside, in a forest to be precise. His eyes had merely needed time to adapt to the normal sunlight after his long imprisonment in darkness. He tried to survey the surroundings for any signs of civilization. He did not remember leaving the city or even the office complex before his imprisonment, yet he was sure he was only released moments ago. Nothing. He could see absolutely nothing. Only the trees swaying lightly in the breeze. There was the smell of spring in the air, though Mako knew that just before he was captured it was late summer. He deduced that he must have spent longer in that deep dark hole than he had initially thought. Then suddenly he remembered that he was not the only prisoner in his cell and he called for his brother Bolin and his wife, but still there were only trees around him.

"BOLIN! OPAL?" Mako cried out hoping for an answer, but none came. Soon Mako became impatient and began to walk ahead in an effort to try and find some sign of Bolin and Opal. He walked through a light forest flooded with light, he saw nothing but trees and heard nothing but the wind blowing through the leaves. From time to time he would stop to call for his lost brother or for Opal, but still not a sound returned to him. After a walk of what seemed like forever to Mako he entered a large valley between two gigantic mountains.

"I think we both know that this, us, doesn't work." Said a voice somewhere near Mako. It had been a long time since he last heard those words, but they were burned into his mind forever.

"Korra…" Mako said holding back his emotions. The words still bothered him. The way it all ended up, the way it ended. It did not seem right to Mako. It had not back then and it did not now. Mako wanted to go back and change the way things played out. He wanted her back sometimes. Mostly when he was visiting Bolin in Zaofu and he saw how happy he was with Opal. In those moments all he wanted was a family to care for and love.

"Korra I'm sorry!" Mako was fighting what his heart felt. Supressing the feeling, but it was digging a whole right through his chest and it was about to burst out all at once.

"I'll always love you, Korra" Mako said now quietly sobbing. He could not hold back anymore. He could feel Korra right behind him. Her breath on his neck and he could have sworn that he had heard her breathe.

"And I'll always love you" Said Korra before her presence slipped into unreachable distance. He could not support his body any longer. He kneeled on the grass in the forest and began to cry. After a long time Mako finally got up from the ground and continued to walk deeper into the valley. He did not know where he was, or how to get home, but his instinct told him to look forward keep on going. Soon he reached the lowest point of the valley. Here there was a lake and on the lake far off the shore he could see a person. Not in the water, not on land, but levitation slightly above the surface. Mako was unable to see who he was seeing, but he had a bad feeling that he already knew. He turned to look around for another place to go to, but as soon as he turned someone blocked his path. Large and of strong build, no hair on his head, one cauliflower ear. No doubt he was facing his worst fear: Zaheer.

"Well where are you off to boy? Did you get lost in this world?" Zaheer spoke just as Mako remembered. Controlled and at the same time controlling, a terrifying mix. Zaheer was still not touching the ground, he chose to remain several centimetres above the ground as if it were unholy and needed to be avoided at all costs.

"I'm just going to leave Zaheer. Let. Me. Pass." Mako tried to sound intimidating, but he could not get the image of Korra at the mercy of this madman out of his head. It was the day they faced Zaheer that Mako learned true fear. He had not realized before that Korra meant the world to him, but seeing her in such danger, feeling such fear, it showed him some things need to be preserved, no matter the price. In that moment when Zaheer was going to take Korra's life he had been willing to die in her place, but there was nothing he could have done. He had felt powerless, useless, and insignificant.

"You're weak, Mako. Weaker than Korra. You're abilities are pitiful and I could break your will without great effort. How did you make it here? This is not a place for simple men like you. This is a realm of peace and wisdom. We are not in need of your ignorance here. Now leave!" Zaheer said with a voice that shattered Mako's façade of strength in seconds. He was indeed powerless against Zaheer, but he had thought himself a decent fighter nevertheless.

"Fight it Mako! He isn't real. This all isn't real! This is just a…" It was Korra's voice again, but she was cut off by Zaheer who banished her presence into unfathomable distance once again. Mako did not know the way out. He wanted to follow Zaheer's orders and leave, but he could not. He simply did not know how to.

"So, Mako, will you leave? Or will I have to remove you? Permanently!" Zaheer said, virtually spitting the last word in Mako's face. Suddenly Mako knew what to do. He needed to face his past fears. He needed to fight his demons and right the wrongs. He could not help Korra when Zaheer was going to kill her, but he can fight Zaheer right here and right now.

"Zaheer, you know I used to fear you more than anyone. You had more power than even the Avatar, but what I only came to realize now is that you actually have no power. You fight not for someone else, but for yourself. You impose your own ideals on others. Freedom for those who don't want it, those who can't use it. On the other hand I fight for my friends, my family and for Korra. I let you hurt her once, but never will you hurt anyone I love ever again." Mako screamed the last words and charged at Zaheer. His fire blazed was hotter than ever and he moved faster than he used to. His motions seemed more natural, he used the fire not as a weapon, but as an extension of himself. While Zaheer dodged many of his hits, the few that hit were mighty blows that struck down the air bender who himself was struggling to even get a chance to attack. The fight went on for many hours and at its end both Mako and Zaheer were at the end of their powers, but Zaheer was worse off. He was burned all over with charred clothes hanging on to his body.

"Mako… I was… was wrong. You are worthy of walking this path to its end. I will show you where to go, I will guide you there. I am pleased to have finally found my peace…" Zaheer said and then finally his presence also slipped into nothing. He had won the battle. He had faced his fear and won. It had cost him all his power, but he did it. He was worthy of being a bender.

"MAKO! Will you wake up already! We haven't got all day for this!" Said Chief Lin's familiar voice, and when he heard it he had to smirk. It was pleasant hearing a friend again after such a long time, but he could not enjoy his shortly passed victory for long. When he opened his eyes he saw Lin fending of some guards of the president. He immediately jumped to his feet and to her aid. Together they eliminated the benders and with Bolin, Opal and Jinora who had been waiting in the cell for Mako to regain his consciousness they left for the nearest exit. Mako had a million questions to ask. He did not know how long they had been imprisoned, or what his vision really meant. He wanted to know how Korra was. He wanted to see her again. It had been so long since they all last met. For now he needed to focus. They were deep in enemy territory and needed to get out.

They found a door which led to the maintenance shafts and decided to look for a way out there. They spent a while crawling through tiny vents and looking for a sign of an exit before deeming that they needed a new approach. They finally chose to look for the nearest access hatch and fight their way out if necessary. It did not take long for them to find a way out of the maintenance maze of the building and there was already resistance waiting there. Two Republican Guards guarding a large door which looked very much like an exit. Mako gave Lin and the others a signal and one after the other they jumped out of the hatch and overpowered the Guards without much of a fight. The door, after further inspection was classified as the main door, which meant trouble on the way out.

"Mako we can't use the main door! They fry us and then they'll wash us. You know that best!" Lin said without even waiting to hear Mako's plan.

"Look Lin, I'll go first, I can take there fire on me for a while. I'll cover you while you run and then I'll catch up to you later." Mako said in a voice full of authority and power. So much in fact that it even seemed to satisfy Lin, since she gave him her agreeing nod.

Soon they had prepared and after Mako gave the countdown he charged right through the door and set the presidential gardens ablaze. Soon first guards arrived and attacked Mako, but the group had already made it across half the garden and were only minutes away from reaching the gate. Mako was dodging shots of fire and water left and right, retaliating with mighty sweeps and balls of fire hot enough to melt the earth in the garden. After the others had made it out Mako turned to run as well, but was stopped by a voice he knew too well.

"MAKO! R…" Screamed Korra, she sounded injured and deeply in distress. Mako turned around and saw Korra restrained by Qin who had cut her off before she could finish her sentence, but Mako knew she said run as soon as he felt his chi being blocked. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was Korra restrained by President Qin crying in pain and sadness standing in the door of the presidential office complex. A picture that Mako never really forgot.


	6. Chapter 5

"Damn, I knew it was a terrible idea to let her go alone! " Lin said with an accusing voice even though she knew very well that neither Jinora nor Bolin or Opal had any fault in this massive predicament.

"Listen Lin, we can tell Korra how stupid it was of her to go alone later. For now getting her and Mako to safety should be our priority. So can we please get working on some ideas for a plan?" Jinora sounded very irritated. They had arrived on Air Temple Island a few minutes ago and had just entered the main food hall. Tenzin was waiting there with Bumi, Kya and some of the air acolytes. They had deep worry in their face, as if they already knew that the mission was only a small success.

"Tenzin… I'm sorry. I couldn't get Mako and Korra out… Qin he… he has them." Lin was struggling to find words. She had long forgiven Tenzin what had been in the past so long ago now. It was true shame she felt in this moment. She had failed to protect those who she had been tasked to protect. In other words, she had failed entirely.

"Lin that's terrible news, but unfortunately it really doesn't get better. Listen, all of you. President Qin contacted us via the radio, shortly after you engaged his office complex. He said that he would not tolerate this act of rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're at war with our home, and we can't win." Tenzin sounded defeated, it seemed as if he had believed that as long as this secret had remained unspoken it had been untrue. Truly it was terrible. Mako and Korra in the hands of the hands of the enemy. The entire United Republic bent against the few of them.

"Well then, there's only one logical conclusion to be drawn. There's no way we're getting Mako and Korra out by ourselves, so I say we leave! We get the other nations mobilized and end what Qin has started this day. We give him his was and we let him taste what he brought upon the world." Bolin was standing in the shadows in one corner of the wall, he was slumped down a little and it seemed as if the old Bolin had vanished and been replaced by the military Bolin. Focused on his objective and ready to unleash a storm upon this world.

"No Bolin! We can't give Qin his war. We can't give him what he wants. I am an air bender and as an air bender I must stop you from threatening to throw the world into unbalance." Opal intervened with a new strength in her voice she must have gained after being lifted out of the terrible darkness of the prison. She had changed so much in the past years. She was a true master now with all her tattoos and to Bolin's misfortune also all of the responsibilities. They had a hard life usually far apart with Bolin lifting the Earth Republic into the new age and Opal acting as an aid to people wherever needed. Despite all difficulties they had one of the most genuine and pure relationships imaginable and even when she disagreed with Bolin he could only marvel at how strong she was. They disagreed and fought a lot, but whenever the argument came to an end both were calmed and at the end of the day they never ever, not for a second, stopped loving each other with as much passion as on the day they first kissed.

"Then what do we do Opal? Stay and fight? It would be suicide!" This time it was Kya talking, she had, like all the others, dark rings underneath her eyes. The day had drained all of them of their power, Kya was no exception. It was this, their inherent ability to fight even in the face of overwhelming odds, that made them so special and so powerful.

"That might be true, but the lives of our friends are on the line and the future of the world is at a pivotal point. These coming days may be more decisive than the end of the hundred year war and if we don't make a stand now, the world could be thrown into chaos for another hundred years. I say we stay and call for the other nations to come to our aid, and until they arrive we make a stand and show Qin that he can't start a war without giving us a good fight." Tenzin had rarely ever spoken which such passion about anything but air bender history. The others sensed the aura of importance this moment had. In this very moment these very people would decide whether the world was worth dying for or not.

"Well then old man, let's get going. We need to turn this island into a fortress. I'll organize our defense while you go call the world leaders." Lin was once again in her element. She was made for protecting, and she had failed once today, this time she would not let anyone get hurt. That was a promise.

"Sounds good. Bumi, Bolin you stay with me. We'll try to get as many people on the line as possible and then we'll see who's willing to help a bunch of air benders stuck on an island in the middle of a warzone." Tenzin was ready to sacrifice everything for the balance of the world and Korra's safety. He knew that this was the right decision even if some might disagree, but he knew that someone needed to stand for others to rise and pick up the fight.

"Hello? This is Master Tenzin from Air Temple Island in Republic City. Who is on this frequency?" Tenzin asked into his microphone after setting up the radio. It was set to emergency frequency, only to be used when there was no other possibility of contacting the outside world, or in case of a war.

"This is Admiral Lee of the fire nation. We are stationed just a short journey from your location." The first response came in.

"General Iroh of the United Forces. Good to hear your voice Tenzin." Iroh would be an important ally however who knew how far his loyalty to Qin reached.

"This is President Suyin of the Earth Republic. Please tell me that Qin didn't actually do this." Suyin was one of the few people in the world who possessed the power to stop this, if they were to convince her to join an attack they might be able to prevent the worst. Over the next few minutes about fifty different commanders, admirals and generals from every nation responded, all asking what his status was, but in truth they were after a different piece of information and that was whether there was war, and who was the enemy.

"As you all know this is not a frequency that should be used without good reason, however the current situation here made it inevitable for me to use this specific frequency to contact as many of the world's leaders as possible. As of now President Qin has NOT declared a war against any of the nations present on this call. He did however abduct the Avatar and threaten to eliminate anyone affiliated with her. I as an air bender see this as an immediate declaration of war and a breach on the treaty signed by the nations that was put in place to ensure peace and prosperity. The protocol upon breach of this most important treaty forces me to put all of you in a difficult position. Normal conduct is to remove Qin from his current position and place an interim leader in his place. So now it is your choice, will you come here and follow the protocol or will you keep the peace intact as long as possible… If any of you want my opinion: war with this madman is inevitable, so we might as well take it to his doorstep!" With that Tenzin put down the microphone and waited for response. For a moment which felt like a century, no sound was heard. Tenzin began to think that he was not taken serious and that no one was going to come to their aid. In that case they were doomed. They needed support to defeat Qin and his henchmen.

"Tenzin. I can't speak for my entire nation, but at least my military will join you as soon as it is possible. Tell Bolin that as soon as my troops arrive they obey DIRECTLY his orders and ONLY his. Tenzin... try to keep Opal safe for me." It was Su who broke the silence and gave Tenzin, Bolin and Bumi new hope.

"Listen I really shouldn't do this, but Qin is truly a madman and cannot see reason. Count the United Forces in on your fight." The sound of Iroh's agreement put ease in all of their heart. Two of the major forces had agreed to join the battle on their side. Within seconds the tides had turned. Many more soon agreed to join forces and it was decided that all troops were to move to Republic City immediately. There was going to be war, but at least the damage would be minimalized and balance would be kept safe.


	7. Chapter 6

When Mako woke up the first thing he saw was Korra chained up against the wall. She seemed unconscious, but when Mako attempted to move and instead found himself unable to she opened her eyes at the sound his chains made. She looked dead, as if she had seen her worst fears come true. In a way she had and Mako was not able to help her again. He felt that deep fear he had that one day Korra would die because Mako was not able to help her.

"Mako… I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happen this way… I thought I could handle myself… I… I'm sorry!" Korra said with true remorse in her voice. Mako had not seen her this way in a long time and it hurt him to see her this way.

"Korra it's not your fault. I'm glad you came for us and I admire you more than anyone for putting your life on the line again." Mako tried to put as much resolve into his voice as possible, but it was painfully obvious that he did not have any left.

"Listen Mako, I didn't want our reunion to be this way. You know it's been so long and so much has happened. Mako, I just want you to know that I…" Korra began saying before she was interrupted by the door to their cell opening.

"Well, well, well. Avatar Korra and her good friend Mako tied up in a room. A few hours ago all the prisoners in this place were worthless, but now, now we have the most valuable person in the entire world. Korra, you will never again see the light of day." President Qin said standing in the door with his guards on his sides. He looked so smug and full of himself now that he had captured the Avatar. Mako was disgusted and tried to break free from his chains, but it was useless, the chain would not move a millimetre. Korra was also trying to break loose, but even she was unable to do anything do the shackles that restrained her.

"Don't even try. Those chains are made of reinforced titanium, there's no way that you two could ever get out of these. Not even plasma saws could cut these. You can thank Asami for this when she comes to see you. I think you'll be quite surprised to hear what her role in all this was. Hahaha" With that Qin left, but his words did not quite make it to Korra's head. Asami worked with Qin? She was supporting a war?

"Korra ignore him! He's just trying to make you angry." Mako was trying to calm her, but it was far too late for that. There she was Korra, the Avatar crying because of one single sentence. No army in the world could have broken her, but those few words were able to so easily. She was terrified and at the same time she felt so empty on the inside.

"Korra snap out of it! This isn't real!" Mako voice seemed to shatter her mind right inside of her head and for a moment she could have sworn she was dead, but just moments later she found herself standing in a void so black that even thoughts could not escape its mighty grip. Then out of the void came a figure. A silhouette, an outline of what was to come. With every passing second the silhouette became clearer and more and more began to appear against the blackness of the void. With every second that came to pass it became clearer to Korra that those silhouettes were a sign to guide her through this dream. She began to walk towards them, intending to meet them halfway. Every step she took required immense power of will. It was as if the universe wanted her to stop and run from what the void was bringing to her. As if there was something attempting to keep her from revealing what was waiting up ahead.

"Korra, your life has changed a great deal since we last talked. How have you been?" Said a voice Korra had not heard in over a decade. The figured that the void had brought to her were not evil or dangerous, they were her past lives and now for the first time in forever she stood face to face with Aang.

"Aang! I thought I had lost my connection to you forever. How can you be here?" Korra was almost shouting with joy. She had lived so long without guidance and now suddenly it was right back here again. She could not believe her luck.

"Sometimes our lives take such a great change that even death cannot stop us from getting what we need. In your case you needed my guidance and the universe saw your desperate situation and decided you truly deserved guidance. Now I understand the world is about to fall into great unbalance. This is indeed terrible news. A new war would scar the world and seed paranoia that would last millennia. The nations would never again trust one another and even the Avatar would be powerless. I fear that none of your former lives have ever faced such a great disruption. We can offer you no guidance, but we can give you our knowledge. Ten thousand years of experience must be worth something." As he spoke the words he touched Korra's forehead with his hands and began to give her all of the knowledge that her former lives had to other to her. She saw flashed of lives she had lived out thousands of years ago. She saw Avatar Wan and countless Avatars from all of the nations. She saw how each faced their own conflicts and how they rose to face everything the universe had to throw at them. She saw Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Roku and finally Avatar Aang. Along this timeline spanning ten millennia she found wisdom and knowledge some of which had been thought lost. She opened her eyes and they had changed. They were still the same piercing yet warm blue that led you to lose yourself in them, but beyond the superficial features of them there was something new. She was no longer just Avatar she was all of the Avatars that had ever been.

"I have given the ultimate weapon this world has to offer, young Avatar. The power of knowledge has always beaten the power of a sword. Now go and save the world as the Avatar once again. Make us proud Korra. Protect once again what you have protected many times before." Those were the last words Aang spoke before disappearing back into the void. She knew her connection remained intact and her past lives would always be there to support her, but she knew for now she was left all too herself. No one could help her.

"I'm ok Mako. I… I saw Aang again. I know how we can get out of here." Korra ripped her eyes open and saw Mako sitting on the ground still in chains, but she also noticed another thing. A woman just behind him with a sly grin on her face. She looked so weak and yet she displayed an aura of power that Korra had never felt in a person.

"Well. Interesting, you want to share your idea with the rest of us? I'd really like to get out of here rather sooner than later." The lady said it as if they had been friends for years. Her voice was just as deceptive as her smile and her eyes pierced like knife into Korra's heart.

"Come on, I have important appointments I need to attend." She said while the sly grin on her face widened and she revealed her row of perfect white teeth. Korra did not know this woman and truth be told did not want to. She seemed dangerous, but for now they would need any help they could get to escape, and Korra had a good plan how they would do that.


	8. Chapter 7

"Here they come! Everyone get ready for a tough fight. Don't underestimate them." Lin's voice roared across the courtyard on which the air acolytes and a select group of her old police force had established a fortified position and a small base of operations. There were not many to defend this position, not enough to hold it for more than a day or two. They needed reinforcements and they needed them soon. Then they came. There at least thirty planes coming and on the water there was many small boats. At least a hundred men, Lin thought.

"Ok, men don't back down, we might be outnumbered but that doesn't mean we can't give them a decent fight!" Lin roared once again across the yard. The men were frozen in fear and anticipation. Most of them had never fought a real battle, an unfair fight. Here no one would obey ancient codes of honour, on a battlefield they had their own laws and Lin knew them well. She had always seen Republic City itself as a huge continuous battlefield. She was the general tasked to wipe out her criminal enemies and restore order. It required smart use of resources and careful planning, but she was good at it and she enjoyed it. War, it seemed, came natural to her and that was very good considering the position she was currently in. It would require all her and Bolin all of their expertise and ingenuity to survive the next few days.

"Bolin is everyone ready?" Lin asked her current second in command. He was standing on an elevated position with two of the air acolytes overviewing the entire island. He stood tall and looked more focused than ever. He knew what to do and he knew how to do it. In this very moment his only concern was to make sure that Opal was safe, no price was too high to ensure her safety. She was safe inside the temple with Tenzin, Bumi and Kya. They were getting updates on the status of the armies. Soon they should come out with their hourly report, though Bolin knew that that would have to wait. Bolin looked around at the different positions in which he and Lin had stationed troops. The first line of defence at the dock was all in place and looked secure. There were twenty of Lin's most reliable soldiers stationed there, heavily fortified and armed with everything Asami could find or make it the short time she had. Luckily they had anticipated Qin using Asami's fighters and had prepared by stationing their best air benders above Bolin to take down or at least incapacitating them. Both Bolin and Lin had agreed that this would have to suffice as a first line of defence. Now it would be put to the ultimate test.

"All men in position. Ready to meet the enemy right at our gate. It's looking good from up here." Bolin shouted down to Lin so that she could instruct her special force. She had selected twenty men to assist her and help out at whichever position needed help. For now they would go and assist the anti-aircraft benders on the platform above Bolin. The enemy was now within range. Everything was about to begin, their final test about to begin.

"ATTACK!" Bolin and Lin roared in unison, like two fierce lions ordering the pride to drive away the intruders. Then all hell broke loose. The planes rained fire from the sky and the air benders answered with massive gusts of wind that threw the aircrafts out balance and forced many of them to crash land all over the island.

"Damn, they're going down all over the island. Lin you need to go deal with them!" Bolin pointed out to Lin who nodded and gave her team the sign to come with her and begin the hunt on the aircraft crews. While all this was going on the first line down at the docks now also fell under attack. Three mech suits had landed on the dock and were now trying to carve a path through the blockades that were set up. The earth benders that Lin had positioned there were making their life hard by blocking them in and trying to throw them of balance. The metal benders were restraining them with their strong wires and the air benders were dealing with the soldiers who landed with the mechs. For now at least their defence seemed to be able to hold out for a while, but Boling knew that this was not even a small part of Qin's entire force. He knew that any attack larger than this one would crush them with ease. They could only hope that Su's army would soon arrive so that they could begin planning to take back Republic City. Until then there was no way to say whether they would make it.

"Bolin, we have news from Su!" Opal stood behind him looking scared, but determined. He loved her for her ability to see bright things even in the darkest of days. She saw light where others saw only a deep dark void. She would never give up and that was what made her so perfect. That is what made her irreplaceable to Bolin. Unfortunately he was not able to tell her now, they needed to stay focused.

"Are her troops almost here? We could really use her help." Bolin asked Opal with a look of sincere admiration on his face.

"She says they should enter United Republic territory within the next hour and be here before tomorrow. That's the best they can do. However we got word from General Iroh. He's got his troops in position just outside the port and is ready to launch an attack whenever." Opal responded with a cold despondent tone of voice.

"Tell him to get his men here as soon as possible we'll need reinforcements after this battle." Bolin told Opal and she quickly nodded and left. Something seems off about her. She was not her usual happy, friendly self, but more direct and cold than Bolin had ever seen her before. He was worried that something had happened. For now he needed to focus. The mechs had just broken the first line and the men were falling back to the second row. Their luck was leaving them. Soon they would be overrun, but the enemies attack was slowly losing its momentum. Bolin believed that they would be able to survive this one and with Iroh's help they would be able to make a proper stand until Su's army arrived tonight. For now he needed to get back to coordinating the defence or everything might turn for the worse and Bolin wanted to minimize loses for this battle.

Meanwhile Tenzin was busy discussing details of what this military act against President Qin meant.

"As I said, it does mean that there is a war, but if we join forces we can reduce the violence." Tenzin said to Tonraq the leader of the water tribes, who still was not convinced a war was the best solution.

"Listen Tonraq, there will be a war whether you join us or not. We want your help, but we cannot depend on it, so please make your decision soon and let me know." Tenzin sounded tired. He had been speaking with the world's most important people for the last hours and he had hated every minute of it. He had never liked politics, but this was even worse. Coordinating a war was tedious, difficult and wrong and Tenzin swore to never again get involved in warfare, simply because he hated the politics and the intrigues behind it. Three different people had asked whether they would be put in important positions around the world if they joined with the rest of the forces. Some others actually set a price for their service, one even went so far as to demanding Republic City as his price. Tenzin quickly dealt with these people and tried to get some who actually wanted to do it for the sake of saving the worlds balance. Now that Iroh was here the situation had relaxed and he had time to focus on the bigger issue. Korra and Mako were still imprisoned and soon they would need to consider sending in a large search and rescue mission that was to storm into the office and bust out the two of them, no matter the price. Once Iroh and Su had combined their forces that would be very easy and should be done before noon tomorrow. If that failed they would have to make Korra and Mako wait until they could take the entirety of Republic City and free them like that.

"Tenzin the fight with your little rebel group was quite amusing. Unfortunately it seems you're running out of men. I hear Iroh the traitor is on his way here. When will he join the party? I have some things to… discuss with him. Oh, and don't worry Su's men are currently receiving the United Republics warmest welcome." President Qin's voice echoed in the room and left many questions. How did he know about all of the armies marching up against the city, and for mostly what he was doing to Su's soldiers. Tenzin wanted answers, but Qin quickly cut of the connection.

"Master Tenzin, General Iroh just arrived on Air Temple Island, he wants to meet with you, Lin and Bolin right now." It was Opal standing there as if she had seen her worst nightmare come true. She sounded as if someone was threatening her life.

"Are you ok, Opal? You sound worried? Is something wrong?" Tenzin thought of himself as a master of psychology, but in reality he was far from it. Opal just shook her head and motioned for Tenzin to follow her. Tenzin intended to find out what was wrong with the young lady, but for now he had a war to lead, and that was truly no easy task.


End file.
